If I Were A Boy
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Ashlee Carey |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Singles Collection: Part 2 - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 June 22nd, 2009 - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 May 25th, 2009 - ! Genre colspan=2 Pop - }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Crazy In Love" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "If I Were A Boy" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Radar" (2009) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Ashlee Carey singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "If I Were A Boy" (2009) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Sweet Dreams" (2009) } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "If I Were A Boy" is a song by American recording artist Beyoncé Knowles featuring Ashlee Carey with George Oviedo. The video serves as the debut single for both Carey and Oviedo. Background Originally set for Carey to shoot "Diva", Jager suggested for her to start on some videos to become more comfortable with the camera, letting "Diva" being saved best for last. The video was shot on the morning of May 25th, 2009, consisting of singing scenes and dialogue with Oviedo. The singing scenes for the video were shot after the "Disappear" video. Oviedo aided Carey with the rest of the scenes, showing fighting scenes throughout the video. Music Video The music video begins with Carey and Oviedo sleeping on a bed, and Carey sneaking outside the bed to steal money from Oviedo's wallet. It is then followed by a scene of the couple arguing over the computer, ending the verse with a singing scene with Carey. The chorus goes into a scene with the couple sitting at a table and Carey getting a phone call, leaving immediately. Another scene, fading back and forth with the singing, shows Carey waking up Oviedo in a frustrated manner. The second verse shows Carey ignoring Oviedo's phone calls and fades into the couple fighting in the living room. The second chorus shows the couple fighting before going out to a walk, the couple fighting while walking, and Oviedo surprising Carey with roses at the door. The bridge fades into the couple hugging, going into a scene of Oviedo catching Carey in the act of cheating. It is revealed that Carey is taking on Oviedo's persona, switching the personalities at the end. The last chorus repeats the video, but in different shoes (Oviedo stealing from Carey, Oviedo leaving the dinner table). The video ends with Carey singing into the camera and the quality of the video fading into color instead of black and white. Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'If I Were A Boy' VIDEO – ?:?? Charting Position Release History References